Cher Patmol
by Lylia H
Summary: OS. Harry, très affecté par la mort de son parrain, décide de lui écrire une lettre.


Bonjouuuur ! :)

Donc j'ai écrit ce petit OS il y a pas mal de temps, il y'a un an je crois... Donc voilà, aujourd'hui je le publie, en espérant que vous le lirez et qu'il vous plaira. Vous comprendrez bien vite de quoi il s'agit en avançant dans la lecture. :)

Ne vous gênez pour me donner vos avis, vos critiques, en me laissant une review. Bises

* * *

Cher Patmol,

Je me suis enfin décidé à t'écrire, pour la raison que j'en ai le besoin mais aussi parce que je voulais te faire part de certaines choses que tu ignores sans doute. C'est Hermione qui m'a conseillé de faire ça, c'est un peu ridicule je trouve, pas toi ? Typique d'Hermione. Mais en même temps elle a raison et ce n'est pas ridicule. C'est comme si rien n'avait changé, avant je t'écrivais bien des lettres, tu t'en souviens ? Mais seulement, je ne crois pas que tu pourras un jour la recevoir, je ne connais pas l'adresse de l'endroit où tu te trouves et je ne pense que qu'Hedwige qui est une très bonne chouette te trouvera. J'espère juste que tu arrives à me voir de là où tu es.  
Ca fait des semaines Sirius, des semaines que je me referme sur moi-même, depuis que tu es parti un vide s'est formé dans ma vie. Je sais bien que si tu étais là tu me dirais sûrement qu'il ne faut pas, que la vie continue et que je dois avancer, mais tu n'es pas là alors à quoi bon ? Il y a comme un gouffre au fond de moi que personne n'arrive à combler, sans doutes parce que tu étais la seule personne qui arrivait à me comprendre. Dumbledore m'a révélé l'autre jour que Kreattur avait dit à Bellatrix et à la mère de Malefoy que la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi était toi. Je peux t'affirmer qu'il avait parfaitement raison, même si je ne te l'ai jamais dit. Et j'imagine que c'est cela qui a causé ta perte.  
J'ai été trop naïf de croire à la vision que m'a transmise Voldemort. Si j'avais un peu réfléchis, j'aurais écouté Hermione, elle qui me disait que c'était peut-être lui qui voulait que je vois ça. C'est une raison de plus à laquelle je t'écris, maintenant j'ai appris qu'il faut toujours l'écouter. Mais là n'est pas la question, je m'en veux car tout est de ma faute. J'ai cru Kreattur qui avait prétendu que tu n'étais pas à la maison, et je n'ai même pas cherché à ouvrir ton Miroir. Peut-être que si je l'avais utilisé j'aurais su que tu étais en sécurité ?  
Où es-tu Sirius ? Est-ce que tu peux me voir ? M'écouter ? Est-ce que tu es là, juste tout près de moi ? Il y a deux ans tu m'as dit que ceux qui nous aiment ne partiront jamais vraiment. Je t'ai cru au début, mais là je ne sais pas du tout ce que je dois faire. J'espère seulement que tu t'amuses là-haut, avec Papa et Maman, eux qui te manquaient tellement… Es-tu heureux désormais ou bien aurais-tu préféré rester en vie et combattre les forces du Mal ? Tel que je te connais, je pencherai plutôt vers ma deuxième proposition. Je souhaite de tout mon cœur que tu ne croises pas le chemin de ta chère vielle mère, je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle te casse les oreilles avec sa devise des Black.  
Le Ministère de la Magie en a mit du temps à comprendre que tu n'as jamais été un assassin, c'est sortit dans le journal quelques jours après que tu nous aies quitté, je peux te dire que j'en ressens un grand soulagement. C'est comme si les lianes qui serraient mon cœur chaque fois que je pense à toi s'étaient desserrées un peu. À cause de tout ça tu as dû passer toutes ces années à te cacher, jusqu'à aller dans la maison que tu haïssais tant et à supporter les railleries de Rogue. Rogue. Je remets la cause de ta mort sur lui également, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui jeter un sort qui le ferait pleurer de douleur, rien que pour qu'il ait ne serais-ce qu'une minuscule idée de ce que je ressens.  
Lunard n'est plus vraiment comme avant, il encore plus négligé qu'à l'habitude. Comme nous ne sommes pas en période de pleine lune je pense que c'est parce que ta perte l'a choqué. Deux des Maraudeurs sont mort et l'un deux n'est qu'un sale rat. Remus est seul désormais, ça me fait de la peine.  
J'espère toujours Sirius, qu'un jour je pourrais te revoir… Connais-tu Luna Lovegood ? C'est une fille un peu étrange qui est en même année que la sœur de mon ami Ron. Elle m'a dit un jour qu'elle reverra sa mère. Est-ce réciproque pour un parrain ? J'espère et je ne fais que ça, j'ai essayé de te contacter avec ton Miroir, mais j'ai abandonné à l'idée qu'il n'était peut-être pas avec toi.  
Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je ne reverrai plus jamais Sniffle, que je ne t'entendrais plus imposer tes railleries qui me faisaient tant rire, que tu ne m'écriras plus jamais de lettres et que tu ne donneras plus jamais aucun conseil. Suis-je vraiment cinglé ? Est-ce que finalement la Gazette et Fudge avaient raison ? J'aurais tant voulu que tu répondes à ces questions avec tes paroles réconfortantes. À qui vais-je m'adresser désormais ? Ron, Hermione, voir Dumbledore ? Aucun d'eux n'arriverai à me comprendre. Toi étais la seule et unique personne qui savait quoi me dire.  
Je pense m'arrêter là. Je ressens comme une gêne à écrire cette lettre et j'espère de tout mon cœur que la tante Pétunia avec son orgueil de fouineuse ne la trouvera pas. Je n'ai pas dit aux Dursley que tu es… enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
J'ai faillit oublier de te dire que Fol Œil et les autres membres de l'Ordre les ont menacé de me maltraiter, cet été. C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'ils me laissent tranquille. Je ne suis pas sorti de ma chambre depuis que je suis revenu chez eux. Tous ces instants là enfermé dans ma chambre, je n'ai fait qu'à penser à toi.

Ton filleul,  
Harry


End file.
